


Simple Dinner Recipes With Just 5 Ingredients

by Elany



Series: Here's Why You're Addicted to Clickbait Articles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, if you call in the next 10 minutes we'll send a Ray as well!, sorta only wrote this so I can write ANOTHER fic, this is just more fluff and domestic ridiculousness, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/pseuds/Elany
Summary: The one in which Ray's salad comes with way more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happens in the same universe as How to stop hitting the snooze button.  
> I think I'm gonna turn this into a collection of drabbles and make it a series.
> 
> BUT ALSO  
> THANK YOU [NOOS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noos/pseuds/noos) FOR BEING AN AMAZING BETA and a horrible human being who feeds all of my addictions

“Listen everybody, this is really important to Mick so we can’t screw it up.”

Len levels Barry and Sara with a meaningful glare, hoping to convey just how serious he is about this. Mick never said anything, not to him or to the other two, but he’s known him for long enough to know they better be on their best and most charming behaviour today or else they’ll have a very upset pyromaniac on their hands.

A fact Barry is apparently not aware of, seeing as his response is to chuckle and roll his eyes.

“Really, Len? You gonna make a battle plan for a dinner? It’s not like we’re meeting Ray for the first time, we’re friends, you save the world together. I’m pretty sure even we can’t mess up a dinner with a mutual friend,” he says with another chuckle, speed-tossing the salad and Len thinks he’ll never get used to seeing Barry Allen, CSI and _the Flash_ , doing domestic things such as preparing lunch or brushing his teeth. Or the way their science genius can be completely oblivious sometimes.

Len quickly glances at Sara, who by now probably has at least an inkling of what’s going on. Has probably known since the very beginning. Hell, he wouldn’t put it past her to have secretly organised the whole thing herself.

“We _aren’t_ having a dinner with a _friend_ ,” he says with intent, looking Barry straight in the eye and waiting. And if he’s acting cagey, it’s mainly because Barry really should’ve been able to figure this one out on his own, but also a little bit because he wants to see his reaction to the idea of having Ray as something other than just a friend.

Every stage of Barry processing this new information is clearly visible on his face. Even after all this time, his first instinct is alarm - whether it comes from being a hero or because he’s surrounded by morally ambiguous ex-criminals, Len doesn’t know – followed by confusion as he dismisses the idea that his partners might want to hurt Ray and then, finally, the surprised realisation.

“Does Mick have a crush on Ray? Oh shit, are we trying to woo him? Is that what this is about? Why did nobody tell me?! I’m wearing flannel!” Barry says in what is most certainly not an indoor voice and Len seriously hopes his voice didn’t carry to their living room where Mick and Ray are setting the table. Sara apparently shares his concerns as she winces visibly next to him, before whispering “what” as she processes everything that Barry has said.

She presses the beer she just took out of the fridge to her forehead for a second, before putting it down on the counter and turning to Barry.

“ _This_ is why we didn’t tell you.” She shoots a dirty glare at Len, silently reminding him that technically she hadn’t been told either. “Barry, you’re very cute when you’re being yourself, but when you’re trying to woo somebody you become a bit of a mess. Not to mention, your idea of romance is on par with a 7 year old girl. If said girl is very into princesses. Also don’t worry, you look great in red flannel.”

“You’re biased because this is like, stereotypical lesbian wear!” Barry retorts, now in stage whisper.

Sara shrugs, conceding the point and once again grabbing the beers, turning to leave towards the living room. He watches her go with what he no doubt considers to be rightful indignation, then turns to Len with the same look still on his face and Len figures it’s time to cut in before he gets the lecture Sara just escaped.

“Look Barry, we’re not trying to _woo_ him. We’re just having a dinner and then we’ll see how it goes,” he says, and going by Barry’s definition of wooing he’s not even lying.

“You really should’ve told me about this, you know? You can’t just spring something like that on a person,” Barry says with a sigh, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he leans on the counter and crosses his arms.

Len looks away. He knows he should’ve told both Barry and Sara and ultimately, all of them will have to talk about what they want from their relationship, especially if things go well with Ray this evening. Not something he’s exactly looking forward to, if he’s being perfectly honest. Not only would that involve a large amount of talking about their feelings - knowing Barry, a much larger amount than necessary – but also the four of them have just sort of fallen into their relationship and he’s not sure how to even begin a conversation like that. What’s more, he’s afraid they won’t be on the same page.

He says none of that however, and instead turns back to Barry with a look that’s far more forceful than he intended.

“If you’re not cool with this, you don’t have to be a part of it. We can stay as we are and you can be friends with Ray if you want. But Mick is probably going to pursue Ray and if you have an issue with that you’ll have to take it up with him.”

He knows the guilt is making him sound more defensive than kind or understanding, but he trusts Barry to parse through his snark and get to what he’s actually saying.

“No that’s, um, that’s not it,” Barry says, looking at the already finished salad as if it's his turn to look away now. To his credit he looks more bashful - if slightly nervous - than angry and Len thanks whatever criminal gods are watching over him. Taking a deep breath and apparently reaching some sort of conclusion, he looks back at Len with a small, wavering smile. “You said we’ll see how it goes, right? Well, let’s see how it goes then. We’re still talking about his later, though.”

It’s more than he could’ve hoped for and Len hides a smile of his own in Barry’s mouth as he pulls him closer for a short kiss. Barry’s arms instantly wrap themselves around his neck, and when Len pulls away from the kiss, Barry hides his face in Len’s neck for a moment before whispering a quiet “Okay. Okay let’s do this.” and looking back up at him with a Determined Barry Allen look™ on his face.

“So, what’s the plan here?” Barry asks expectantly.

“What plan, Scarlet?” Len asks, not entirely sure he’s still following their conversation.

“Oh come on, you always have a plan, so how are we gonna do this?”

The remnant of Len’s smile turns into a confused frown as he realises Barry might actually be expecting them to have something more than just a dinner planned for the evening. Before he manages to answer, they get interrupted by a snort and he takes a step away from Barry to look at the newcomer, just to see Sara back in the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe with crossed arms – and when have all of them started leaning on random surfaces way more than is honestly reasonable?

“I came to check what the holdup is with that salad – Ray is really missing his greens – so I’m glad to see that’s all cleared up now. What’s that about a plan though?” She says before walking up to them and reaching past Barry to grab the salad herself. Len thinks it’s probably for the best, considering it doesn’t look like the two of them, at the very least, will be going anywhere for a while. With a nod towards the other man he explains.

“Barry thinks we should have a plan for getting with Ray.”

“We absolutely _should_ have a plan! This is _Ray_ we’re talking about!” Barry says with so much enthusiasm that Len has to wonder just what they missed out on by never really seeing Barry in his full courtship mode. Sara seems to have some ideas about that however, if her partly mortified, partly fond look is anything to go by. He’ll have to ask about that later, but first, he’d like to know what the speedster is talking about. Since neither he nor Sara are volunteering any answers, or anything at all, Barry takes it upon himself to continue.“Are you guys serious? We’re talking about a dude who bought out an entire restaurant for a double date and didn’t even figure it’ll be awkward until afterwards. If there’s somebody who’d appreciate a grand gesture it’s him,” he tells them incredulously, spreading his arms around as if that will help prove his point. Maybe it does. He certainly makes the ‘grand’ part perfectly clear.

In all honesty though, Len has to admit he has a point. Ray is more like Barry than any of them and he _does_ have a habit of overdoing everything he does. He shoots a glance at Sara who nods in agreement, doubtlessly recalling even more instances where this was plainly obvious. Both of them turn back to Barry, ignoring his gloating smirk, and Sara caves in with a sigh.

“Okay. So what are we going to do?”

“Bring the goddamn salad and stop talking before Haircut here gets a heart attack,” responds a booming voice from the other room, making Barry practically jump, while the other two have the decency to look at least slightly guilty. Slowly, they file out of the kitchen to the living room, finding that Mick is already halfway through his first plate and Ray is squirming in his chair, looking like he might burn any food he brings too close to his extremely flushed face. It’s only when they sit down that Mick looks up from his plate and points at the three of them.“Also, I don’t get crushes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: Along comes maRAY


End file.
